Broken Eyes
by tsukas
Summary: Yomi knew no one would protect her. She always was the hero. But, she needs more help for herself than she thought. OC. Pairings undecided.
1. ryuuga-san

The boy slightly lifted his head from the pool of blood below him. He stared up at the slim gray figure before that was standing with the blue moon behind it. A long katana was gripped into the figure's hand.

"What did you say about me?" the figure whispered, slowly bringing the katana across her thighs. Apparently, they had said something insulting about her earlier.

"I-I..." the boy stuttered. He could not wrap his head around the fact a girl beat up 5 guys. Before the mysterious girl whacked the boy in the head firmly making him unconscious, the boy looked back at his feet, where the rest of his gang members lay, possibly dead.

"Punks..." the girl whispered. It was 1:37 in the morning. Yomi Ryuuga had just finished beating sense into 5 young gang members from an amateur neighborhood gang. She sighed in relief. Still, she had not gotten used to the fact that she had the power to bring people down. It made her uncomfortable at the fact that she was notorious for protecting the citizens of the poor part of the city from gangs that thought they could get their way.

Yomi slung the katana over her two shoulders, looking back at the sight. Five bodies trembled under her gaze, hoping for mercy. The thin girl shook her head slightly after putting the wooden katana back into it's holster that hung down her right thigh. She didn't pity them, and she didn't want to beat them anymore. Just a couple of days ago, they had robbed an old ladie's store Yomi went to frequently. Nobody deserved that, especially anybody Yomi knows. So, she naturally felt the need to punish them.

She walked away slowly. The winter air made her nose tingle. It stung, but she got over it. It was the beginning of December, so of course it was cold. Yomi only wished that she had brought her coat or something warm. No use moping about it then. Instead, she walked faster and faster, hoping to get to her home, which was 8 blocks away. Her brown leather boots made crunching sounds that could be heard clearly, only because it was so quiet. It was silent, actually. It added to the creepiness and loneliness in the city. While she walked through the light bluish darkness, she made out the figure of a stubby looking building, with the words HOMRA plastered over the top of it.

"A bar?" she whispered, shaking her legs. She was certainly tired from the cold and waste of energy, so she decided to go in as the sun came up. Pulling her hood over, the door's bell rang. She was only 17, so legally, she couldn't drink. But, she could still go inside. The smell of cigarettes hit her nose roughly, and she saw a tall man wiping down the counter of the bar. It was cold, unlike how Yomi thought it would be. She frowned, wishing that it was warmer.

"Hi, young lady. Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" the man asked. He had purple shaded glasses, a small red tie, and nicely styled hair. He was better looking than most of the men Yomi had seen in Shizume.

"Yeah. I am," Yomi whispered. She brought her hands up to her mouth and she breathed into them. The man, Izumo Kusanagi glanced at the girl. He wondered why she had a bloodied shirt and a large wooden katana at her left thigh. Finally, she realized that she was just cold. She had no sweater, and she was trying to hide her shivering.

"Ah. It's a little cold outside, huh? I'll turn on the heater," Izumo proceed to walk to the thermostat behind the hallway and adjust it a little higher. Yomi watched as he looked back at her and smiled. "You can sit down," the man welcomed, sliding out a red chair from under the bar's counter. Yomi nodded. Slowly, she walked to the chair and sat in it slowly. She figured she still had some time before a certain someone woke up without her. Izumo continued to polish his glasses and counter. He noticed that the girl was very withdrawn, and could be dangerous, considering the blood on her shirt and katana on her thigh. But, she did not seem to have intentions to hurt anyone then.

"What are you doing here? At 2:00 in the morning?" Izumo asked, not taking his eyes off his crystal cups. Yomi didn't respond. Izumo figured that she was just a wanderer or runaway. He backed off with the questions and slid her a glass of water. "It's hot water. It's good to drink when you're cold," He didn't expect her to move, but she put her hands around the cup, and looked up at the man thankfully.

"Thank you," she whispered. Izumo almost let his jaw drop. As she looked up, he glanced at her eyes. One was red, one was blue. It was a rare occasion to meet someone with such unusual eye colors, one of each. Realizing that he had seen her eyes, Yomi gasped softly and lowered her head. She sipped the water lightly and Izumo did not bother with her reaction. He figured she was just a kid who needed to rest. She wasn't dangerous after all, he thought.

"Your eyes," Izumo began, "are very-"

"OIII!" the door was so suddenly burst open, which made Yomi instinctively jump up at the noise. Her hood was blown off from the sudden wind, and the handle of her katana was in her hand, ready to strike. Through her one eye that was red, she could only see in monochrome. Her blue eye could make out the color and features on the people who came through the door. One boy was very familiar.

"You...?" Yomi whispered, lowering her sword.

"Ah! It's you!" Yata Misaki yelled.

"You know her?" a man from behind Yata asked. He was tan and had blond hair, with a gold medallion around his neck.

"Wow, what pretty eyes!" a fair haired man said, coming through the two. Yomi stepped backwards frightened. The boy who had come through the doors yelling was carrying a skateboard and bat, and his expression turned from surprised to a glare.

"This girl..." he began. His voice was rough.

Yomi clutched her katana harshly. She remembered who he was. The boy who she helped. Even though he said he didn't need help. Ignoring them, she looked at the clock on the wall, realizing that she had spent too long out. She gasped loudly and took a long step forward, but only tripped as she stepped on a marble.

"Ah!" she squealed, hitting the ground. Embarrassed, she ran out of the bar in a hurry, tumbling over herself and her holster. The door made a loud clang as she ran through it.

"Hey, wait! Miss!" Izumo called, waving his hands, wondering why she quickly panicked.

"What the hell did you do to her?" The man with the gold necklace, Kamamoto Rikio, asked.

"Nothing! S-Shut up!" Yata screamed walking into the bar with blushing cheeks. The other man, Totsuka Tatara, saw that the girl had left something behind. A green bracelet with special information was dangling from the arm rest on the stool.

"Anna-chan... It's not nice to leave your marbles out..." Totsuka whispered. A small girl clad in a red dress came walking from the corner of the hallway. Anna picked up the marble she held dearly, dusting it off.

"That girl... has special eyes." the small girl whispered.

"What do you mean, Anna?" Izumo asked. Even though he had seen her odd eyes already, if Anna said someone was special or the obvious, there was more to it. He looked at the girl slightly frowning because of her actions. The only reason Yomi tripped was because Anna rolled a marble out for her to step on, to stall her.

"Two colors... She is colorblind in the red eye..." Anna explained, lowering her head. In a way, Anna and Yomi shared the same sight impairment. Totsuka read the information on the neon green bracelet carefully.

_Ryuuga Yomi_

_12/30/95_

_Female_

_Heterochromia - Color Blindness_

_Ayusawa Home for Deficient Children_

"Anna was right... Miss Ryuuga is colorblind." Totsuka said, waving the bracelet in front of him. Izumo walked up to Totsuka from behind, snatching the bracelet away swiftly. Totsuka smiled in response.

"She's an orphan?" Izumo said, lowering the bracelet from his face.

"What's heterochromia?" Yata asked, glancing at the tag.

"It's a gene mutation that occurs in a person eye." Anna said, sitting upon the couch. Yata blushed in response to being lectured by a 10 year old.

"We should visit this 'Ayusawa Home'," Totsuka suggested. It was better for them to give the tag back than to keep it. It's probably pretty important.

* * *

Miss Ayusawa, the 49 year old gentle lady, who took care of the Ayusawa foster children, was getting worried. She always checked on the children to see if the were sleeping properly at 4:00 exactly. It was important that the children have good sleep and physical appearances. Especially since they all had special gene mutations in them. Some had mutations that were quite pretty and unique, like albinism in the 8 year old girl, Holly Miller, who had come to the U.S. after being given up by her Japanese mother. Some kids had eye mutations like Yomi, but some had worse ones. A boy who went to the same high school as Yomi was anemic, but he was still able to perform well in school. Others had mild to severe mental disorders. Out of all of them, Yomi had the least mutated genes, but, she was not favored by many people. It was hard to be adopted when you were, "defective", was what Yomi would call it.

Miss Ayusawa knew that Yomi was a trouble maker, but it was her last year to be taken care of, and when her time was up, she would have to let her go.

Panting harshly, Yomi ran through the small building as quickly as she could, passing Miss Ayusawa who was checking on the younger children's rooms. When she realized Miss Ayusawa was already awake, Yomi sighed and walked to her side.

"Yomi..." Ayusawa whispered, closing the door and facing the taller girl. "I was worried about you! Are you insane?" Ayusawa yelled, careful not to wake the children.

"I'm sorry! I was out," Yomi explained, hanging her head in shame.

"Yomi, it's your last year here. When you turn 18, I won't be able to take care of you anymore." Ayusawa cupped Yomi's left cheek, making her frown sadly. She knew of what would happen to her when she turned 18, which was in a couple days. "I'm sorry, my child. But I'm sure someone will come for you." The old widow smiled, but still, Yomi's expression did not change.

"No. No one will come." she whispered, shaking her head.

"Do not say that!" Ayusawa chided, hitting Yomi atop of the head lightly. Yomi flinched, but rubbed her head with a sad smile.

"You know it's true, Ayusawa..." It was a silence that made the atmosphere sad, not awkward. Miss Ayusawa knew how hard it was for the children to grow up with their special deficiencies, and how hard it was to get adopted. She sympathized with them, as she had a son with a mental issue,who was in fact adopted.

"Ryuuga-san... Please go get dressed..." Ayusawa whispered, hugging Yomi tight. At first, it surprised her that she was suddenly embraced, but she soon chuckled.

"What the heck Ayusawa... You're such an old lady..." It was meant to be a joke to lighten the mood, but Yomi realized Ayusawa was serious. She was going to miss the child. Yomi grumbled softly, and soon hugged Ayusawa back. When the two let go, Yomi turned around to her room. Waving her hand, she gave a small 'bye' before going into her room.

* * *

**Hi! This is my first story I've ever written, so I hope you like it! This was kind of a thing I thought up before I went to bed a few months ago, and I've been thinking about writing it for a long time. I hope you come to like Yomi... And my story! Please review~**

**(I might have made some grammar mistakes... I'll check more later.)**


	2. koware-mechan

"So, what's the history behind you two?" Chitose asked, sitting next to Yata at the counter. Yata looked at him back, annoyed, but grumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Yata chided, glaring.

"Totsuka said you and some chick knew each other. That's pretty rare," Chitose chuckled slightly, and Shohei tried to hold in his laughter.

"Shut the fuck up!" Yata blushed, hitting Chitose on the head with his fist.

"Ah, are you talking about Ryuuga-san?" Totsuka said, setting his hands on both Yata and Chitose's shoulders. Yata looked up surprised, but then dropped his gaze.

"Well, she helped in a way..." Yata began.

_It was 1 day before Thanksgiving came, and still, Homra did not have any dishes to make. _

"_YATA! Go to the market and buy some chicken! Anna said she wants curry!" Kusanagi yelled, pushing Yata out the door._

"_Hey! It's almost Thanksgiving! I don't think any stores are open!" Yata objected, trying to push his weight back into the bar, since the winter chill got to him._

"_Oh, you don't think so? Well, go to the store and come back when you're sure!" Kusanagi gave him a strong push, and Yata could see Kamamoto and Chitose sneering and waving at him mockingly. Yata frowned and adjusted his hat._

"_Why do I have to go alone?" Yata asked, furrowing his brow._

"_It's too cold to go out!"_

"_What if I can't find any chicken?" Yata mocked, smiling at Kusanagi's annoyance._

"_THEN RAISE SOME CHICKENS YOURSELF! Now hurry!" Kusanagi shut the door firmly and Yata frowned._

"_Old man.. Tch..." the young boy began to walk down the street to the supermarket. The door suddenly burst open again, making Yata jump._

"_Oh, and buy some carrots and the mix." Kusanagi reminded, trying to scare Yata for calling him an "old man." Yata nodded and again started walking down the street in the cold weather._

_When he entered the market, a young woman in a apron greeted him._

"_Good afternoon, sir," It was the first time a pretty girl called him 'sir'. Yata blushed furiously and bowed in a jerky action._

"_G-Good a-a-afternoon!" he said. The young woman held her hand to her lips and giggled, as did all the other clerks that were girls. Yata pulled his hat over his eyes and proceeded to the poultry area and asked the butcher for a pound of meat, remembering what Anna wanted. He then went to the seasons aisle and picked out the mild curry mix, knowing that Eric and Anna didn't like spicy foods. He only picked it out for Anna because Eric was a jerk, though. Next, he found the carrots and put them into the basket he was carrying. After picking out the best pack of carrots, he swiftly turned around, only to bump into a small body._

"_Kya!" the girl squealed, hitting the floor, along with Yata across from her. The girl looked at him oddly, and Yata blushed. He noticed how her eyes were two different colors, and that her shiny white hair was all over her face. She also had a wooden katana strapped to her right thigh. She was not an eyesore, that was for sure, but she wasn't someone you wanted to have stare at you. But that's what she currently doing to Yata._

"_I'm so sorry!" Yata apologized, taking off and running as fast as he could to the checkout. He payed for his things with money lent to him by Kusanagi and ran out of the shop, panting. _

"_What- What the hell, Yata..." he panted to himself. Around girls, he was such a screw up._

"_What's wrong kid?" Yata looked up at three large men in white suits._

"_Nothing. Who the fuck are you?" Yata asked, retaining his coolness. He knew they were just a amateur gang wanting to pick a fight. _

"_How dare you say such a thing!" one man said, pulling out a knife and outstretching his hand to pierce Yata's chest. Yata was unarmed, so it was truly unfair. Also, it was 3 against 1. Truly unfair. _

_ From behind the glass doors of the store, the girl that was bumped into by Yata watched intensely as he was ganged up on by 3 large men in suits. _

"_Sakigami gang. How dare they pick on innocent people!" that was what the girl thought, but really, Yata was pretty capable in beating anyone in hand-to-hand combat. _

_She began to run up to the group to protect the boy she thought was only in middle school, but, he was able to dodge an attack from a knife that was coming straight at him. The girl stood astounded by the fact that some people in this town can protect themselves. The boy defended himself against 3 men by punching and kicking with great force and speed. His red aura came out, and it added to his strength. But, he did not see the knife that was coming at him from behind. Before he could sense it, it was already coming to his neck. When he turned around, the same girl he bumped into earlier was standing across from him, her katana slashed across the man's face. He didn't even hear her pass by him and strike the man. Her hair was in her face again, since the wind blew it away. She swiped her finger over her awry hair and she revealed her eyes, which were much prettier in the bright light._

"_Are you okay?" she asked, putting away her katana in her holster. When he didn't answer, she picked up her bag of groceries, and his. "Here," she said, handing him the brown bag. He didn't say anything, he was too surprised by the fact that she helped him, and didn't run away when he unleashed his aura and fighting spirit. The girl ran off without a word and left Yata in the parking lot, still amazed. When he realized that she had run away, he smacked his forehead._

"_Fucking idiot!" he whispered, walking back to the bar._

"I see..." Kusanagi said, comprehending Yata's story. He did remember him coming back with some patches of dirt on his shirt. He must have been fighting, now that he thought about it.

"She didn't tell me her name," Yata said sadly, lowering his head in his arms. It wasn't that fact that made him sad, it was the fact he made a total fool out of himself in front of a pretty girl, _AGAIN._

It was silent in the bar after Yata finished his story, until Anna spoke up. Her marbles stopped rolling when she pronounced that she found the Ayusawa Home.

"I found her."

"You did?" Totsuka walked over to Anna and sat next to her on the couch, making Mikoto, the Red King who was the head of the HOMRA clan, grumble.

"Well, we should return this." Izumo said, holding up the bracelet.

* * *

Awashima Seri held up her tablet, which was full of names. Full of names of local strains in Shizume City. It was her duty as the lieutenant of SCEPTER4 to be on duty of that kind of stuff. It worked out for them, since Awashima did not mind. She was pretty determined to keep all people in line, especially with strains, since they were capable of lashing out and unleashing havoc anywhere without warning.

"Is there any information on the girl?" Her king asked.

"No. I have not found any strains with heterochromia," Seri replied certainty in her voice.

"I'm sure the report said, 'A girl with white hair and two different colored eyes, of red and blue, was glowing a white light was beating people to death with a wooden sword,'" Reisi replied, turning his chair around.

"Sir, we may have to investigate further. I am getting a lot of reports that sound like that," Seri placed her tablet that had files of complaints all over it on Reisi's desk. He glanced at it, and only smiled.

"Go ahead and investigate it, Awashima-kun," Reisi looked up at Awashima, who did not look away. She only kept a straight face and said,

"Right," and walked away.

* * *

There was nothing for them to do on such a boring day. No action. No reports. No Misaki...

Fushimi Saruhiko sighed, clicking his tongue at himself for thinking about his old colleague. He was thinking about getting a girlfriend to take his mind off of him. Girls normally just flocked to him, so, he was just going to have to pick the prettiest out of dozens. Plus, he wanted to see how Misaki felt about his girlfriend. Fushimi smiled at the thought.

"Fushimi-san!" members of SCEPTER4 called Fushimi over.

"What?" Fushimi said roughly, glaring at his clansmen. He watch the screen some of the men were crowded over, and saw some footage from a security camera, with a girl in a hoodie fighting people with a wooden katana.

For making him stand and walk so abruptly, he played a joke in response. "So, you want me to watch porn?" Fushimi said in a monotone voice. In Reply, he got a whack on the head from Awashima.

"It's not porn, Fushimi-san," Awashima informed, a frown on her face,"we need to find her,"

The next video came on, and it displayed Yata on the screen, fighting 3 thugs. Fushimi widened his eyes. He leaned in more to see the boy. Yata was just doing what he did best: Fighting. So it didn't amaze Fushimi so much, as he just smirked and stood up straight to walk away. But, when he saw great movement on the screen from the corner of his eye, he turned back and saw the same girl he saw on the screen earlier, in front of a surprised Yata.

"I'm guessing she is near HOMRA, since she has met up with Yata already." Seri guessed, switching the screens back to the local news. "Fushimi. Akiyama. Let's go." Seri gestured to the door and started to walk to the exit, with Himori following her. Fushimi only chuckled lightly.

"You act like she's so important. If she's an acquaintance of Misaki, she probably not worth much." he mocked, crossing his arms.

"She's a strain who has been running amok in this city. It is our duty to retain her, Fushimi-san," Seri glared at her clansman hard, and he only clicked his tongue and followed. He didn't admit that Seri had won, but it's not good to refuse to do a woman's order anyway.

* * *

"Koware-mechan!" the young child of Ayusawa Home exclaimed, running up to Yomi, after taking a bath and getting up from sleep.

"What kind of nickname is that?" Yomi furrowed her eyebrows and held the child in her arms. The nickname meant, "Broken Eyes." Although it was a little blunt and mean, Yomi accepted it, for she was certain her eyes were broken. It was sorta funny, too, since it was a pun on, "Nee-chan."

"Hey, hey, Koware-mechan..." the little girl, Kaede, tugged on Yomi's shirt.

"What's wrong?" she asked, getting a better grip on the child's body.

"Are you really going to leave soon?" the child put her head into Yomi's shoulder and sniffled. Yomi looked up with a sad frown. So the children have been informed about it, too.

"Y-Yeah. I can't stay too long," Yomi sighed as the girl pulled her head up to look at Yomi's face. Then, the child wrapped her arms around the neck of Yomi, almost making her choke.

"You can't go!" the girl cried, almost crying. Yomi pat the girl's back and set her on the floor.

"It'll be okay," Yomi lied. Once she was gone, Ayusawa was going to have a lot on her hands, with 8 children with illnesses that couldn't be understood unless you actually had it.

When she thought she was going to have a peaceful day, the doorbell rang, making her grumble under her breath. She knew that if anyone came to the door, she had to answer it.

Kaede looked up with curiosity as Yomi walked to the door that was nearby the hallway.

"Hello...?" Yomi answered the door fast, expecting it to be the regular milk or mail man. She didn't expect a group of people to be at the door.

"Are you Ryuuga-san?" Totsuka asked, smiling.

"Yeah..." She recognized him from the bar.

"Well, you left this," Kamamoto said, tossing the bracelet. Yomi put her hands out and jerkily caught the bracelet, which she recognized to be her own. Soon, some children came to the door to see who Yomi was talking with, and they stepped back when Totsuka, a very handsome man, waved at them.

"Are they your brothers and sisters?" Totsuka asked, smiling.

"Yes," Yomi replied bluntly. She wished they would just leave so Ayusawa didn't find out about good looking people at her door. She might force them to take a kid with them or something.

"Well, bye. Miss Ryuuga," Totsuka waved goodbye as his clansmen walked down the steps of the porch.

"Bye," Yomi glared.

"Who was it?" Ayusawa asked, running down the hallway. It would be meaningless to tell her now, so Yomi only replied with an emotionless face,

"No one,"

* * *

**This chapter may seem rushed =w= but I hope you can still understand it, despite the pace! Thanks for reading.**

**Please review!**


	3. fluid strain

Yomi fixed her hair up on the day of the athletic fair at her school. Since it was mostly her participating in the games for the girls, she readied herself with ponytails and deodorant. She began to really get into getting ready, even humming a song to pass the time.

"Hey, Koware-chan," Yomi turned around to see a young boy, who was her "brother", Hikaru.

"What the hell? Why is everyone calling me that?" Yomi asked, putting a hand on her hip. She realized that he was wearing his school uniform already, meaning that even he, who was always lazy and got out of bed late, was ready for school. "Oh, shit!" Yomi whispered, packing her things in her bag and sliding on her shoes.

"We'll be late..." Hikaru said, walking out the door as his older sister put her bag on.

"Shut up," Yomi glared, running out the door and onto the path of the sidewalk.

"Bye, Ayusawa-san," Hikaru waved before shutting the door. The old lady replied with something along "Have a safe trip!" Although, Hikaru didn't hear well.

* * *

Earlier that morning, around 4 in the morning, Awashima had a clipboard in her hand, ready and excited to tell Munakata her report. She kept her composure and straight face.

"I have found one school that contains one child with heterochromia," she began reading off of her board. The day before, Fushimi, Akiyama, and her had been prowling through school records, looking for the girl who many people had labeled as "a danger to society" by rich people and gangs who wanted to wipe her off the face of the earth. Although, Awashima was the one who found useable information.

"Ah, yes. And?" Munakata wanted her to continue.

"That child has the name of Yomi Ryuuga, a seventeen year old 11th grader."

"Quite a boring name, don't you think?" Reisi chuckled. Awashima had no choice but to agree, even though she didn't care at all.

"Sure," Awashima said, no tone in her voice. "She attends Mitsuboshi High School,"

Reisi then stood up in his chair, looking at Awashima with a bland stare.

"That's not too far, is it not?" Reisi questioned.

"No. It is not," Awashima replied, a little nervous. His abrupt actions made her scoot back a little. His excitement to bring the menace down was quite scary. Reisi gave Awashima a small smirk before turning around and waving his hand.

"Alright," Apparently, Awashima was the only one who could understand Reisi's small wave, which meant he wanted her to hunt down the girl.

* * *

"So, you're competing in the athletic fair today?" Hikaru asked, keeping his distance from the older girl. Even though they were to treat each other as brother and sister, Hikaru had seriously loved Yomi very much, ever since they had met when Hikaru was 11, and Yomi was 13. Still, he was convinced he was too young for her. Although it was hard to be a couple consisting of a 15 year old boy and 17 (going on 18) year old girl, Hikaru was still hopeful.

Yomi smiled brightly.

"Yep! I'm gonna win a lot, too!" she cheered.

"Good luck," Hikaru smiled back. When they got into the school grounds, Yomi could see fliers pinned to tall pillars that were in between small stalls.  
Yomi could spot the petite short girl waving at her, hanging up posters with a towel wrapped around her head. The happiness in her lit up.

"Hey! Yomi! Hikaru!" the girl yelled, waving her hand furiously and excitedly while giggling.

"Yo, Misukawa!" Yomi smiled, walking into the school to put exchange her shoes for her slippers. The highschool she went to was for the kids who didn't have a lot of money, so some of the equipment was run down. Opening her locker, Yomi laughed as she found small notes of encouragement from her classmates, cheering her on to do well. They were obviously cheesy, with cute things on them. Though she was very tough on people and became a savage when fighting, her true nature was much like a real girl's. Hikaru only left as Yomi stuffed all of the notes in her locker, smiling and thinking she was going to have a good day.

* * *

"So, this is it?" Fushimi scoffed, entering the school's property.

"Yes," Awashima said, annoyed by Fushimi's tongue clicking. "Now, without any further complaints, let's go," she began to storm through the courtyard with 5 men behind her, all wearing the same kind of outfit, a blue fancy suit. Most kids from the poor areas knew that a blue uniform meant some type of government, so immediately, every student backed up at least 3 large steps as the Blues marched into the school.

From the class window, Yomi could see many people dressed in blue uniforms make way to the school entrance. She looked confused for a second, not remembering any visitors as fancy as they come to the athletic fair. Instead, she shrugged it off for a minute, sighing as she waited for the bell to ring in 4 minutes. Suddenly, she remembered.

SCEPTER4. Basically, cops. As immediate as a needle falling to the ground, Yomi jumped up, making the desk screech and her classmates cup their ears, and raced out of the classroom with great worry on her face.

Four minutes. She had four minutes to get out of the school grounds to escape before the bell rang. They wouldn't care if she was absent. They never did.

She looked at the two halls before her, trying to decide which exit to take. She could see both doors blocked off with students. If she pushed either door, she would certainly cause a scene. Confused in her choices, she looked down at the stairs that led to the bottom floor, where SCEPTER4 was. Not thinking, she quickly jolted down the steps, almost tripping a few times on her way down, but quickly catching herself before she fell. She looked at the next two hallways, seeing that the other was blocked with confused students getting to class, who were looking back at the other hallway, crowded with uniforms of blue.

She stood bewildered and enraged at her choices. If she took that one, the students would cause a ruckus. If she chose that one, then they woul- Wait, how did she even know if they were after her? Maybe they weren't after all. She began to calm down, thinking about just ditching the whole day because of her exhaustion.

"Hey, Yomi!" Yomi turned her head to see Misukawa motioning her to join her for class, and she could feel the icy cold stares of the group in the other hallway, that actually _was_ after her, staring at her.

"Halt!" she could hear, heels clacking on the tile floor. Yomi saw her options in front of her like an RPG game. Either run away through the crowded hall and have a 40% chance of getting away, run at the woman who was charging at her with a saber in hand and have a 10% of getting away, or run upstairs and wing it from there and have a 50% chance of getting away. Yomi wasn't really good at math, but she knew 50 was larger than 40 and 10, thus making her sprint up the stairs as carefully as she could with people on her tail.

Among her entrance, many people began to yell as she passed through the hall at top speed, knocking people down. They all called her name, wondering why she was running.

"Ryuuga Yomi! Stay still!" the woman called again. Yomi looked back to see that they were pretty far away, but still so close.

"Fuck," she whispered, staring at a window and thinking of her options. She went with, "break the window and jump out." She was only on the second floor, so it wouldn't hurt, that bad, that is. Quickly, she used her fist to punch through the cheap plastic window and clear out the remains for her path. She looked once again and saw them less than 8 feet away. Then, at that moment, she felt a cold slash go through her. Yomi looked behind her and saw the blonde woman with her saber in the air, as if she had struck something. The woman's sword in fact had just emitted a blue flame, which was meant to injure Yomi and prevent her from tumbling out of the window, but instead, the woman's eyes stared agape as the slash only went through the girl's body, not harming her.

"Stupid Strains..." Fushimi whispered as his captain stared bewildered at the girl who just jumped out of the window. The tall man used one of his throwing knives to stop the girl as she hit the ground. He clicked his tongue as the knife missed the girl, or so he thought. Really, it went through her body, just as Awashima's attack did.

"Captain, let's go!" Fushimi yelled, jumping out of the window also. His team members did the same, and Awashima regained reality, following along and not minding about her skirt and heels.

* * *

Yomi ran quickly to the school gates which were already closed since the bell had rung a minute ago. She only smiled as she jumped over the barrier, only to be captured by two blue guards standing in front of the gate's pillars.

"Let go!" Yomi squealed, being manhandled by the officers. Soon, all of them appeared before her, with looks of pity on their faces. Yomi hated when people pitied her. It was rude and showed that she was weak. In rage, her face became a ugly frown mixed with a distressed grimace, as she glowed a pale gray around her body. After she was completely cased in the glow, the hands of the men had slipped through, setting her free. She finally stopped glowing as she was able to tumble out of grasp, realizing that a nearby news van was recording the whole thing.

* * *

Yata Misaki stared in amazement at the t.v. with the news being broadcasted live as he saw the girl he recognized from the store actually glow an aura and slip her shoulders through the hands of the SCEPTER4 officers like a coursing fluid.

"She's a... strain?" Yata whispered, looking at his clansmen with concerned eyes.


	4. absorption

"Yomi Ryuuga! Stop where you are!" Awashima yelled, as she witnessed the girl use her powers to set herself free. As the vigilante stumbled forward onto the ground, she looked back with fear in her eyes, realizing how she had got away so fast.

"Why...? What did I-"

"You're a strain," Fushimi interrupted, towering above the confused girl, with his sword plummeting down above her body. Just in time, Yomi rolled out of the way, hitting many large rocks that dug into her skin through her clothes.

"What...?" Yomi whispered, getting up shakily. She could not understand her current situation, or what she was.

Many students ran out to the school front to see what the SCEPTER4 agents were doing to the schoolgirl, and why a news van was out front. Hikaru, hearing that his older sister was in the middle of a fight with SCEPTER4, ran to the front, seeing that the rumors were true.

Her clothes were torn and raggedy, and her hair was a mess. Her cheeks were stained with dirt. How could you not be worried.

"Yomi!" Hikaru screamed, a seriously anxious look on his face. He clenched his jaw tight, hoping that she could somehow realize that she needed to fight back.

As he called her name, she looked around, wondering who the person was. When she looked behind the gates at her younger brother, Hikaru, she felt relieved that he was okay and wasn't a part of any of this. She began to smile, feeling tired and wanted to let him know she was alright.

"Hika... ru..." she whispered, feeling a cold point soar through her stomach. She looked down, seeing a sword right in the middle of her stomach, poking out her back. But, around the area the sword was in, her stomach was moving like a liquid substance, like how it would if you plunged something in water.

"I told you," Fushimi smirked, "strain." Then, with a flick of the wrist, he pulled out a taser. His movements were to fast for Yomi to recognize as threat and turn herself to liquid again.

Nothing had hurt her though, but she still screamed in agony, falling backwards.

* * *

"That's Ryuuga, isn't it?" Chitose asked, pointing to the tv screen. Yomi was in a struggling state. In her shock, it was hard for her to even stand up.

"We gotta help her!" Yata yelled, punching his fists into his palms. "That monkey is taking it too far!"

"We don't owe her anything," Kusanagi said, hanging his head. Still, everyone looked on at the t.v. as Yomi was still trying to fight. The truth was that Yata did owe her, for helping him before in the store parking lot.

Awashima suddenly appeared before the camera and her ice cold stare was enough for the news van to pack up and close the broadcast, right as Yata noticed Fushimi pull out a taser to stun Yomi. She screamed again and jumped away, before he could get her.

"That guy... That monkey!"

That was the last straw for Yata, as he ran out of the bar in a hurry grabbing his skateboard and bat, in the direction of Mitsuboshi High School.

* * *

Yomi's eyelids fluttered up and down as she tried to clear the dirt from her face. She was at her limit. Her stamina was running out and her body felt unsteady and weak. She had no weapons, so she couldn't defend herself if she tried.

"I can't do it..." Yomi said to herself, collapsing on the spot, right before Fushimi's feet.

"I think you got her, Fushimi," Awashima said, appearing by his side.

"She said she can't do it anymore. I guess I won-" He stopped talking as soon as he heard wheels from a skateboard coming at him from the left. Hikaru thought he could get to Yomi in time to help her. For once, he could save his big sister, instead of the other way around. But as he was about to move a muscle, he paused when he saw a short boy riding through the street on a skateboard with a bat in hand.

"SARU!" A rough voice called. Fushimi only clicked his tongue. He should have known, if this girl knew Yata, he would come to her rescue.

"Ah, Misaki! How nice to see yo-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Yata growled, jumping up and striking his bat down near Fushimi's head. To no avail, Fushimi only stuck his hand up to misdirect the bat.

With an exchange of a glare with a smirk, Yata stuck his bat down to his side to shield Yomi's body. She only looked up to see him, the odd boy she saw at the supermarket bump into her, guarding her.

"What do you think you're doing? Hurting a girl like this?" Yata asked. Fushimi only shrugged, a slight smile of amusement on his face.

"It's my duty," Fushimi smiled.

"So it's your duty to hurt people? How pathetic!" Yata yelled in response.

"No, you've got it wrong, Misaki. It's my duty to restrain strains from wrecking this city,"

Yata only stiffened his grip on his bat, looking on with an angry glare.

"That's still no excuse to hurt her!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, obvious anger in his voice.

Then, the two began to charge at each other, holding their weapons up.

Awashima's forehead was scrunched up, little wrinkles appearing on her face. It wouldn't take a second glance to know that she was annoyed.

"You fools! Stop at once, immediately! We are to take this girl to the station without interference!" she yelled, drawing up her own sword. She watched on as the two kept fighting and taunting each other, not paying attention to their surroundings.

When she realized she was being ignored, her sword began to glow again, the annoying blue Yomi had learned to hate.

With a twirl on her heel, Awashima let a slash of blue flames soar across the ground and into the direction of Fushimi and Yata's fight.

Fushimi had seen the slash come his way, since he was facing it, so he was able to jump out of the way. He had a smile on his face, hoping that the attack would hit Yata and injure him. It would certainly hurt, but Fushimi didn't care. They weren't clansmen anymore.

Yata didn't see it. He couldn't. He was too focused on beating Saru up for hurting a girl! What kind of man does that? Actually, you can't call a person a man if he beats up girls.

Yomi had seen it though, she had seen it coming straight at Yata's back. She was sure he wasn't like her, who could turn to liquid to stop the attack from hitting his body. It was going to hit him, and that was inevitable.

"N-No..." Yomi whispered, standing up and sprinting to Yata's side, passing everyone by her, like heavy rain on a very stormy night. "No!" she screeched, pushing Yata out of the way, just as the flame was about to hit him. She turned around and stuck her hands out, like a gate to shield Yata, as he did to her.

Yata fell back surprised.

"Hey, what the fuck are you-" he pushed himself up on his elbows, and saw the girl who pushed him get cut in two by Awashima's attack. But, she was still standing, her arms still sticking out to the guard the boy. He only stared in shock and horror as her body began to mend back together like two liquids mixing after being poured on top of each other.

He then realized that she had pushed him, to protect him, to help him.

"I'm alright," she smiled, turning to him and kneeling down to pick him up from the ground. The two looked forward, seeing many people looking at them with worry. Yata noticed some his clansmen standing next to their King. He saw Totsuka frowning, hoping that Yomi was not hurt, and how she was able to turn to liquid like that. Yata looked to his side as he saw a light blue flame in the corner of his eye, thinking that it was just Fushimi trying to get him again, but, it was just Yomi, a scowl on her face, burning a bright blue flame all over her body. If she had powers like that 4-eyes said, she was going to use them.

"No way... Did she... just absorb the power from the Lieutenant?!" the SCEPTER4 agents couldn't help but try to figure out why she was glowing the exact same aura they could. They knew Reisi would never give his powers out to a strain, so why was she glowing their aura? Everyone backed away as her eyes too soon began to glow blue.

Mikoto smirked as he saw the girl fire a bright blue flame at SCEPTER4, creating a small puff of smoke as it just hit the ground below them. As the group had a short coughing fit and wadded the smoke away, HOMRA and the girl were gone.


	5. not broken

"Have you found the girl, Awashima-kun?" Reisi asked, putting his chin on his fingers that were laced together.

"No, sir. She was last spotted with HOMRA. I expect that she is where ever they are," Awashima replied bitterly. She wanted to hang in her head in regret for thinking that she could take the girl so easily. Reisi drew in a deep sigh.

"What is their relationship?" he asked, wondering how they knew each other.

"That, I do not know," Awashima replied. It was silent between the two for a while. Munakata tapped his pen on the desk to the rhythm of how the clock's arms were ticking.

"Does the child have parents?" Reisi asked, setting his chin on his fingers. Awashima shook her head lightly.

"No. Apparently, she belongs to a foster care group. Her caretaker is Ayusawa Hanako, a widow."

"We should pay a visit..." Reisi said, hoping that if they went there, they could hopefully have a lead on the vigilante.

"Alright, I'll see to it now," Awashima turned on her heel and out of the room.

* * *

"Yomi, are you okay...?" Totsuka asked, stopping when he realized the girl he was walking next to stood still with her head low. Yomi shook her head.

"No... No, I'm not okay!" Yomi cried, shaking her fists.

"Are you hurt?" Chitose asked, walking to examine any wounds.

"No," Yomi whispered. The five men and child who were there, Mikoto, Yata, Kamamoto, Totsuka, Chitose and Anna all stopped in their tracks. What could be her problem?

"Then, what?" Kamamoto asked, annoyed by her behavior. Yomi trembled.

"What the hell was that!?" Yomi screamed. "Who- What was I doing!?" Yomi waved her fists around and then stepped back. "I don't understand any of this. What am I?"

"You're Ryuuga Yomi," Anna said, stating the obvious. Yomi tsked.

"I know, I'm Yomi, okay? But, why was I glowing, and getting attacked by SCEPTER4?" she squealed, frustration in her voice. Anna let go of Mikoto's hand and stepped in front of Yomi's feet, making Yomi step back, intimidated by the young child. She picked up a marble from her small pocket at the side of her dress and held it up to her eye.

"Fluid... Absorbent... Tranquil... Erratic," Anna whispered, "Fluid strain," she put her hand down.

Yomi stared with wide eyes.

"W-What... what does that mean?" the girl asked.

"You were born with powers not given to you by a King," Anna looked back to Mikoto, who looked down at her with tired eyes. "You are a fluid type strain, and absorbent strain."

"What? You be two types?" Yata asked, looking at both girls oddly.

"Her eyes," It was odd to ever see such a polite child like Anna pointing. She never did it, unless something was bothering her or she didn't feel like speaking. But, she was pointing at Yomi's eyes then.

"The blue represents your fluidity. Tranquil, and peaceful like water," Anna proceeded to jamming her finger through Yomi's stomach, only to have her hand go through, making Yomi fall backwards while squealing out in surprise.

"Woah, woah! What was that...?" Yomi whispered, touching her stomach herself to see if she wasn't just hallucinating.

"The red represents your frustration. Erratic, and wild like a flame,"

Mikoto smiled smugly. It sounded like his own clan.

"But, what does that have to do with absorbancy?" Yomi asked.

"Red is one of the dominant powers. It takes over any other power that it comes in contact with and makes it its own,"

"But, how come she has two? If you said red was dominant, then wouldn't the blue be overpowered?" Chitose asked, pointing at both eyes on Yomi, which made her slap his hand away.

"That, I don't know," Anna said, dropping the marble back in her pocket and shying away behind Mikoto's leg like she always did. Yomi looked at the child like she had explained the meaning of life to her. She had so many questions, but she didn't know how to start.

"That makes no sense!" Yomi cried. She just wanted to go back to the foster house and sleep. She was all dirty and messed up.

She shakily turned around and began to furiously walk back to her foster home with her arms swinging. Before anyone could ask why she was going somewhere, she had already disappeared.

* * *

Miss Ayusawa opened the door, expecting it to be Yomi, since Hikaru had already been home. It was unusual for her to come home without Hikaru, she seemed so protective of him. Her image of Yomi was so precise; she had known her for about 6 years now. She was thin, since she didn't eat much. Yomi once complained to Ayusawa, that if she ate too much, she would swell like a balloon in her thighs and stomach. Pale skin, with hair as pure and white as a dove's feather, that had many glints of silver in it, which covered her round face, and sometimes her eyes. Yes, her eyes.. How strange they were, blue and red. A dark blue left eye was calm, but the red eye on the right made her seem as if she was a demon. But, as they were strange, they were quite beautiful and intense as well. She remembered the time she had once came home with a melancholic look on her face.

* * *

_Ayusawa ran to the door as soon as she heard the doorbell ring. She took her time on her way though, knowing that it was just Yomi and Hikaru. But, as she was walking down the hallway, the bell rang once more, and once more. Soon, the rings began to overlap each other every millisecond. _

_"Ding, ding, ding, ding!" _

_Ayusawa then hurried and opened the door, seeing the expected Yomi, who had her head down looking at her feet, and Hikaru.__  
_

_"Yomi! There was no reason to-" she was cut off by the wind rushing pass her face and her hair going crazy. She scooped her hair to the side quick enough to see Yomi sprinting down the hallway and slamming the door to her room. Ayusawa glanced at Hikaru worriedly, who shook his head and shrugged. Ayusawa gingerly walked down the hallway, sliding her hand across Yomi's door until she reached the doorknob. Without warning, she pulled up on the handle and pushed the door open very softly, only to hear sniffling._

_She pushed the door open more and finally realized that Yomi was crying at her bedside. Her small voice was choking on sobs into a pillow. _

_"Yomi-san?" Ayusawa asked, closing the door behind her while taking a step forward. Yomi then looked up with shining tears in her eyes and a surprised face, which quickly turned into a denying scowl.  
_

_"Go away," Yomi chided, hiding her face. Ayusawa scooted closer. "Go away!" Yomi screamed, warning her caretaker again.  
_

_Ayusawa frowned. She was 13 at the time, and most of us- well, maybe all of us- know that that is one of the most difficult ages to go through, transferring from childhood to adulthood, for most kids. Instead of leaving her at her request, Ayusawa kneeled down next to the young girl and patted her head.  
_

_"How pretty," Ayusawa whispered. Yomi looked up. She expected Ayusawa to say something along the lines of, "What's wrong?", which she would reply with, "Everything!". Ayusawa had surprised her there.  
_

_"What do you mean?" Yomi asked._

_"Your eyes. They were shining when you looked up," Ayusawa pushed a stray hair from Yomi's forehead to behind her ear. Yomi frowned once again, before burying her head into her pillow once more.  
_

_"That's just it... My eyes..."_

_Ayusawa stared in shock. "Oh?" _

_Yomi nodded. "One boy called me a freak," Ayusawa finally had her confess._

_"I see." Ayusawa smiled. "You are not a freak. You are Yomi. Special and gorgeous Yomi," Ayusawa pulled Yomi away from her bedside and hugged her tight. She began to rub Yomi's back gently, as if she were her own real mother.  
_

_"I'm not gorgeous. I'm an ugly freak," Yomi retorted bitterly, denying what Ayusawa had said, "I'm broken. Broken Eyed Yomi..." she sighed. Ayusawa then abruptly pushed Yomi away so they could face each other. Ayusawa had a scowl on her face.  
_

_"You are not a freak! You are not broken! You are not ugly! You are Yomi! And no matter what you look like or what you possess, you will always be welcomed by I and everyone here! You are important to us, because we love you! Isn't that what should matter? Who cares about everyone else and what they say? They don't have as much importance as you do in my heart!" Ayusawa was practically screaming, which made most of the children eavesdrop into the room._

_Surprised, Yomi let her eyes drop to the floor sadly, realizing that Ayusawa was right. Suddenly, the girl fell into the chest of the old lady who smelled of sweet lavender; a smell that Yomi came to like._

* * *

From then on, Yomi had never thought of herself as a freak, since she had remembered what Ayusawa had said. Those words were what she began to live by the next day. And the next week, month, year. She would live by those words all her life.

She smiled at the thought of her, and opened the door, hoping to crack a joke for the teen girl she thought would be standing in the doorway.

"Welcome hom-" she paused when she saw a grown man and woman standing in place of where she thought Yomi would be. She noticed the two had blue uniforms on. The man's uniform covered him well, of course, but the woman's was a bit revealing. Nevertheless, they both had gold badges, titled, SCEPTER4.

"Hello," the tall man said, with a booming and silky voice. The woman then held up a paper, with a girl with blue and red eyes on it, who was carrying a large wooden katana in her hand. The photo must have been from a security camera. That was fine, Ayusawa knew that Yomi had afterschool activities involving swords and kendo and the like, but the old widow widened her eyes at seeing around 8, maybe even 10, bodies slouching at the young girl's feet, wounded.

"Do you happen to know a 'Yomi Ryuuga'?" the man asked, a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Sorry about the late update! I've been busy with schoolwork and other activities... I hope you enjoy this chapter and the many more to come! Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews! Keep it going, okay? ;u;**

**EDIT: fuwu~ I just read another fanfic by the awesome author Isaya Yuuki, and her oc also has heterochromia! I can see where some confusion can be caused, but I didn't make Yomi after reading Isaya Yuuki's fanfic; (which by the way is really good) I just read it a day or two and I hope the story updates soon! Anyway, I made some changes because I wanted Sakuya and Yomi to not seem so similar. Sorry for any inconveniences caused...!**


	6. trouble

Ayusawa fixed her eyes upon the paper as the three adults sat around the formal room of the house, which was out of sight from anyone, since it was down in an old cellar. The room was old, but still fancy and fixed up

She could not get herself to realize that it was actually Yomi. She didn't want to.

But, those eyes. Those accursed eyes.

There was no way to deny it.

Reisi and Seri knew that, too.

"Miss Ayusawa," Seri began, "do you know this child?" she asked, sliding the paper towards the lady more.

Ayusawa didn't move. What should she say? Should she say that she knew her, and then get bombarded with more question concerning where she was?

The old widow kind of knew that Yomi was a trouble maker, but she didn't know she could cause that much damage on people. Still, she didn't know of the reasons why the girl would do any of that.

If Yomi was caught for her actions though, both her, and Ayusawa, would be in so much pain.

Seri slid the paper more and her King watched the widow blandly.

"I do not know of her whereabouts," Ayusawa whispered, her voice quivering.

"When was the last time she come home late?" Seri asked.

"Yesterday, around 4 o'clock," Ayusawa replied.

Reisi folded his arms across her chest as Seri pressed on.

* * *

Hikaru was standing across from Yomi's door, hoping that she would come home and clear this whole mess with those people he saw in blue suits enter the house. Then again, Yomi might have done something bad, so it might have been better for her to be away from the house at the moment. That was the last thing he wanted to have happen to her: being captured by police.

As he hung his head, thinking about what to do, he heard a voice cursing coming from Yomi's room.

"Fucking Kings, fucking powers, fucking strains!" Yomi crawled up the house's wall and into her rooms window, sliding on her stomach to get in. "What the hell is going on...?" she whispered, hugging herself. The door suddenly opened, and Hikaru was standing in the middle of it. An expression of worry was plastered over his face, and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Hika-" Right when Yomi was about announce his presence, he had leaped into her arms. "Hikaru, what the hell?" Yomi asked. Hikaru let go and wiped away a tear before Yomi could see it. He then looked up.

"SCEPTER4 is here, for you," he said, looking down. She remembered Hikaru was there, and he saw her get ambushed by those people in blue. Yomi looked at him with an expression of true fear.

"Where are they?" she asked, trying to be as quiet as she could. Hikaru shuffled his feet away to the left out of Yomi's way, knowing that if he told her, she would go berserk.

"With Ayusawa," he informed. Yomi did what she did best at that moment, scaring people with her abrupt movement. She had ran at top speed to where she thought Ayusawa was, only to not find her anywhere.

"Ayusawa!" Yomi screamed, her lungs wanting to break.

"Yomi! Please, be quiet!" Hikaru pleaded, running down the hallway to catch up. He didn't want Yomi to get caught.

"Where is she?!" Yomi yelled. When she turned around and saw Hikaru, he looked back at her like he had seen a monster. That was how Yomi looked, since her eyes were both glowing a fluorescent light. Her pupils were enlarged, making her look horrifying. She could maybe even chase away the largest and scariest of men with such an intimidating look. Hikaru shuddered. Had he had a crush on such terrifying person for such a long time?

"Y-Yomi... Don't... don't make that face!" Hikaru began to shy away, backing up more and more to get away.

"Hikaru!" Yomi yelled, upset that he was backing away when she really wanted answers. "Hikaru, tell me where she is!" Hikaru began to back up more. Frustrated, Yomi walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar. "Tell me where she is, or you won't wake up tomorrow," her threat made Hikaru's spine chill, and he was scared and confused on why she was acting this way.

He was so close to her. It was the closest he had ever been next to her before. But, this wasn't the reason why he imagined. As he stared into her eyes, he knew that she was serious and wouldn't let go unless he told her.

Then, he realized that her red eye was glowing brighter than the blue one. He didn't like the color red.

To him, it represented anger, frustration, and much more negative traits. It didn't suit Yomi, he thought.

"Your eyes are too scary," Hikaru whispered, tears streaming floating down his face.

"What?" Yomi said, her voice transitioned from rage to sadness. Slowly, she let go of the collar that was balled up inside her fist. As Hikaru watched, both her eyes had become plain and not glowing again. "So, I'm scary...?" she asked, chuckling.

* * *

"Miss Ayusawa, we need answers," Reisi repeated, sighing. He knew older people were sometimes hard to work with. He could only sigh and try not to say anything that would worry the old woman.

"Seven suits have been filed against her for assault. She is still a minor, so the punishment will be small, but she will still pay the price," Seri added. Still, the old woman didn't say anything. Seri continued, "but when she turns 18, which I presume is in a couple of weeks, she can be sent to jail for a long time,"

Ayusawa lifted her head. There was no way she could let a her child go to jail! How would she survive in such a scary environment? "No! I shall pay the price! I am her guardian, it is my fault I have let her out to cause such damage," Ayusawa smiled, "she is still only a child." Her brave proclaim made more options for Yomi to take.

Reisi's expression didn't change. Seri's did, to awe.

"That is an option, Miss Ayusawa. But, you are a foster parent, correct? And excuse me for mentioning it, but you're also a widow. Meaning that no one would be able to watch the children once you're gone," Reisi informed, making the smile on Ayusawa face fade to grief.

Ayusawa promised to help Yomi whenever she needed it. She told her she was going to have a fulfilling life, but now, Yomi was ruining such a chance. What was she doing, running around and beating people into pulps? Such a crazy girl. Ayusawa smiled again. Still, she was a child.

Suddenly, Seri's phone was buzzing. Reisi looked down at Seri's hips where she kept her cellphone, unfazed by how much skin she showed on a regular basis.

Seri began to blush as she realized her captain was scrutinizing her in an area that was completely restricted only for Seri or her lover to look at.

"Excuse me..." she said, walking out of the door and taking her call. Relief went over her that she was out of the stuffy old room, away from the captain's wandering eyes.

"Awashima Seri. Speak," she greeted quite forcibly.

"Awashima-san! A gang in the Minzune district is taking hostages in the shopping mall," it was Andy, explaining yet another gang situation. Lately, many gangs have been causing calamity among the citizens of Shizume. Scepter4 was known for patrolling the cities to make sure no danger was being made for anyone, but the outbreak of crimes has begun to be too much for the squad.

"Have you tried to stop it?" Awashima asked.

"Yes, but have called to inform you that Enomoto and Akiyama have been injured," A gunshot was heard over the phone. "Awashima, there are at least 3 gangs in accomplice together at the moment!"

"Stall them, and Munakata and I will be there in a moment," Awashima tapped her cellphone off and put it back in her pocket. "Ryuuga, if you don't hurry, many lives will be at stake."

* * *

"I hope she is doing alright. It's enough to find out you have one power, but two? Crazy," Chitose said, sitting down next to Totsuka at Izumo's bar.

"Yomi will be okay. I know it," Totsuka replied, a smile on his face.

"Yata-san, you were so worried about the girl, weren't you?" Chitose teased, a grin on his face.

"Take that shitty smile of your face," Yata snapped.

"I thought that was strange. Normally you fuck up around girls," Bando commented, hoping to get Yata crossed.

"Shut up!" Yata roared. "It just didn't seem right to beat up on a girl!"

"Next thing you know, she tearing apart the city and Scepter4's gonna take her in. How're you gonna help her then?" Izumo asked. Yata looked down with concern.

"I'd still help her. I wouldn't let Saruhiko hurt her," he replied, trying to be even more heroic.

"Oh, Yata-chan! Please, save me from the monkey~!" Chitose bunched his lips up to resemble a young girl ready to kiss. Really, he was just mocking Yata.

"It's alright now, princess! I will come for you!" Bando played along with Chitose's little game as he caught Chitose in his arms when he fell backwards, imitating something from a Shakespeare romance novel.

"You idiots! Knock it off!" Yata growled, waving his fist in the air.

"But you like Yomi, don't you?" Anna asked, clacking her marbles together upon a map.

"W-What?" Yata asked. Everyone averted their attention to Anna, who was sitting still on the leather couch next to Mikoto, who was just sleeping.

"Yomi and Scepter4; they are close..." she whispered. Two marbles smacked into each other on top of the map, right on the location where Ayusawa Home was located. The other two marbles began to swerve around and around the two. "Scepter4 and Yomi are in trouble,"

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own K.**

**I know I forgot to say that hehe...**

**I only own my OCs'.**

**None of my OCs' are ideas taken from someone else.  
**

**Thank you for reading this chapter! Please review! ^^**


	7. holly miller

"So, I'm scary?" Yomi asked, hanging her head. Hikaru immediately drew back.

"No. I didn't mean it that way!" he objected.

"Then what did you mean?" Yomi asked, stepping in front of him to close the gap between them.

"I...I..." Hikaru was stumbling on his words and couldn't find the thing to say. "It's just that... You looked so scary,"

"Because of my eyes, right? Yeah, I know! I know they're scary!"

"No... I just didn't want to see you like that!"

"You wouldn't tell me where Ayusawa was!"

"Because I don't know!" The argument between the two was heated, but quickly dissolved.

"If you don't know, I'll find her myself..." Yomi began to take long strides towards Ayusawa's section of the house she told the children not to mess up. Surely, she was around there. Yomi was the only one allowed in those 2 rooms Ayusawa slept and worked in. One room was her bedroom, and the other was for meetings with potential parents. Since the children were often labeled as "broken" or "defective", that meeting room was never really used a lot. But still, Ayusawa was always keeping the room clean. To Yomi, it only showed how Ayusawa was a clean freak, but inside, Yomi also figured it was a way Ayusawa showed she never gave up hope.

* * *

Awashima hung up her phone call and proceeded to go back into the cellar Munakata and Ayusawa were conversing. Before she stepped down the staircase, she heard a small scuffle of feet and thought she saw a white blur go past the corner of her eye.

"Who's there? Ryuuga?" Awashima asked, walking forward to investigate the situation. She remembered she saw the blur run behind another door. After listening closely, she could hear whispers behind the door.

* * *

"Holly? What's going on?" Yomi asked, seeing that the silent albino girl who normally spent her time in Ayusawa's room was at her side. Yomi was inside of Ayusawa's bedroom, seeing if everything was in check. Scepter4 may have raided the rooms without anyone knowing.

Holly held her finger to her mouth, saying that Yomi needed to quiet down. The small child of 8 years pointed to the door.

"What?" Yomi asked, bending down and whispering, "You need the bathroom, or something?" Holly shook her head furiously. Both girls then turned their heads to some noise, which were clacking heels.

"Blue suits," Holly whispered. Yomi understood then as her eyes augmented. Scepter4 was nearby, closer than she had thought. In fact, Seri was just on the opposite side of the door. "Blue suits are going to take oba-san to jail. It's your fault, Yomi..." Holly said, mimicking the same tone Seri had, which was commanding. Holly's mimicking skill were very dry, despite her age, where mimicking people was done as a hobby for fun. Holly reminded Yomi of the small girl who told her all of her capabilities, except Holly was small and bit more feeble with less longer lashes and hair than the other child, since she hardly ate or took her vitamins. By choice of course, but the two girls were both very dainty and fragile.

"What do you mean?" Yomi asked, her voice rising by every word with anxiousness.

"Oba-chan is going to jail for you," Holly replied, staring up with saggy bags under her eyes. She was only 8, but she had horrendous insomnia, which made her sleep no longer than 2 hours a night. Yomi gasped.

Before Yomi could ask anymore questions, the door was creaking open. The hinges could not be anymore excruciating to the ear, but it gave Yomi time to know that someone, probably a blue suit, would come through the door.

Holly looked under the bed of Ayusawa's. Yomi took the hint, and then slid on her stomach with a grunt.

* * *

**Sorry! This chapter is extremely short~ So, I'll try making a new one tomorrow.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites! I'll try my best to keep this story interesting.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own K**. **I only own characters I have made.**

**Please review!**


	8. captured

Awashima looked into the room. It was a normal room, with a small bed and nightstand. A shelf covered in small toys and dolls sat at the right of the room. A drawer with 3 slots was opposite of it. It looked like a relatively small and normal bedroom. But, there was a small chair that looked like a miniature throne, sitting in the corner of the room, with a pale doll in it. The "doll" was sleeping. Awashima saw that it had bags under its eyes, thinking that it should be sleeping.

At first, she thought it was Anna, and she walked towards it to inspect it. The small "doll" then opened its eyes with a whimper. She was so sure it was a doll, but it turned out to be a human. It must have been one of the foster children, Awashima thought.

"K-Kushina?" Awashima whispered, witnessing the red eyes that looked just like Miss Kushina's of Homra. The girl was just like Miss Kushina, white hair and everything, except in a dainty and frilly white dress.

"I'm Holly," the girl whispered back, not knowing what or who Kushina was. It made Awashima a bit bothered by how such a small girl who was so petite and fragile was in a home for deficient children. Her skin was completely ivory, and her hair was to match.

"H-Holly? Holly, is it?" Awashima asked, greeting the girl, who straightened her back and looked at Awashima with curiosity. The more Awashima contemplated the girl, the more beautiful the child became. Her unique appearance made Awashima draw closer.

"Yes, Holly Miller," the girl informed.

"What are you doing here?" Awashima asked.

"I am in Ayusawa's room," Awashima looked around once more. Yes, she could see this room belonging to an old lady.

"Well, shouldn't you be in your own room with the other children?"

"I like Ayusawa's room better. What about you? Do you have a room?" Holly tried to sound as innocent as possible, regardless of her actual intelligent nature.

Awashima blinked her eyes in surprise.

"Yes, I do have my own room." She thought of her own dorm at the Scepter4 Mansion. "But, I am on a job right now,"

Then, she thought about asking where Yomi might be. Yomi must have been spotted by the child earlier that day.

"A job?" Holly repeated.

"Affirmative. In fact, do you happen to know where Yomi Ryuuga is?"

From under the bed, Yomi swallowed. It was getting hot underneath the bed of cotton, and she began to sweat from anxiety because of how close she was to the person trying to catch her. She could only move at a measurement of one millimeter per second, so the woman wouldn't notice.

Holly shook her head.

"No," she lied. She was just with her a moment ago. But, the two were foster siblings; they had to stick together. Thus, Holly's little white lie. In response, Awashima twitched her eye. It had seemed as if Yomi left the country, since no one had seen her all day. It was getting annoying, and she was sure the people of Ayusawa home were lying.

"Oh, I see."

It became silent and the two stood in front of each other. After a few seconds, Awashima began to turn away from the room, saying a goodbye after getting tired of the time that was just ticking away, when she could be catching that vigliante menace.

"Wait," Holly called, seeing that Yomi was right about to slide away from under the bed and out the door to freedom, just as Awashima turned around. The older woman turned her head, seeing that the child wanted to converse more.

"What is the matter, child?" Awashima asked, her voice turning cold. Holly knew she wanted to get back to work, but she wanted to stall her so Yomi could have enough time to slide out the door like a snake from its predator.

So, Holly thought of the oddest question to ask that would certainly cause a conversation. Holly held her reluctance back and clenched her fists tightly and slowly, to the limit enough so that Awashima wouldn't see, but so it would be able to help her muster her courage.

"What's your chest size?" Holly asked, no emotion in her voice whatsoever.

It really was an odd question. So odd, it made Awashima almost back into Yomi's body that was army crawling itself to the open door. Yomi rolled on her back so that the woman wouldn't trip on her and cause her cover to be blown.

"W-What? Why does that concern you?" Awashima asked, madly blushing. Holly then decided to go all out.

"Because I want a big chest like you someday, to be pretty," Holly replied. That was it. She couldn't hold it in. The horror and embarrassment and anger was too much for the little girl. A miniscule awkward smile broke out on the girl's face, but Awashima didn't notice, since she was encased in her own embarrassment herself. Yomi paused and blushed herself, knowing that her size was small as well, as she turned back onto her stomach and continued to crawl away as she was doing before the question about breast sizes.

Awashima held her gaze on the child's own chest, which was as flat a board. Her own blushing cheeks went from I'm-a-little-embarrassed red, to complete-humiliation red. What was she doing staring at a young child, who was still or not even close to developing?

It was not all fun and games with a big chest, Awashima thought. Yep, you get ogled at by men, and it's really bad on your back, especially when you're bending down. Maybe that's one reason Awashima took the job at Scepter4 as lieutenant, so she could be respected as a superior or chief, not just as a woman with idealistic breasts. Awashima sighed.

"You know, Holly, you don't need a large chest to be pretty. You should be smart and hardworking if you want to succeed. Besides, you're already beautiful at such a young age," Awashima stopped blushing and realized that this was just nonsensical child nonsense! Of course Holly was just young and didn't know what she was saying! Yes, yes, that was the case! But, no, there was much more to her question. She was just using it to make time for Yomi.

"Ah, I see. Thank you-" Holly paused. She didn't know the woman's name.

"Awashima. Seri Awashima," the woman informed. Holly just nodded, seeing Yomi slide out of the room and onto her two feet.

* * *

Anna's marbles began go faster and faster. The two that were in the center of the map began to smash against each other, very forcefully.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Izumo asked, wondering why the girl was almost sweating as she sat concentrating on the two marbles. The girl said nothing. "Anna?" Izumo pressed, watching as the two spheres were colliding almost angrily against each other.

"Anna, I do not like Yomi! That's impossible!" Yata spurted out, throwing his hand across his chest to put emphasis on his point. Again, Anna said nothing. The two round spheres began to hit each other with so much strength, that they began to crack right down the middle.

No one understood why Anna said what she said. What did she mean by Yomi and Scepter4? How were they in trouble? You see, there was a silent uproar in everyone's heads, since what Anna said was usually the truth. In fact, it was the truth.

"Yomi, and Scepter4?" Totsuka asked, looking at Anna with worry.

"Yes," Anna replied, her eyes focused on the map.

The two marbles then began to crack even more.

* * *

"Yes..!" Yomi cheered quietly as she stood up on her two feet after that long struggle of sliding on her stomach to get out of the room.  
She dusted herself off with a small smile, and began to advance to where she thought Ayusawa and the other blue swordsmen/man where so she could kick their butts for beating on her earlier and save her guardian. But, little did she know, he, the blue swordsman captain, was right behind her. She was so close to being the hero that would save her foster mother, but there she and the blue King were, about to meet each other.

"Ryuuga Yomi. Stop where you are," a loud booming voice called. The tension inside of her rose in her body each movement she took, as she turned her head to face the tall man who had ordered her to be taken into custody in the first place.

"Now, Ryuuga, I believe we have some things to discuss," Reisi said, a smug sufficient smile appearing on his face.

* * *

Awashima's mobile rang once again. She picked it up immediately.

"Awashima speaking," she then heard shouting.

"Awashima! Awashima, three of our men are injured out of 6! Please, we need back-up!" it was Andy once again, informing of the damage caused. Three men, injured, from Scepter4? Surely, there was a mistake. How could three men get injured by some amateur gang-

That's right, there was one of Scepter4's rules.

Currently in the situation, there were more than 50 hostages, and the Scepter4 men know not to draw their swords and make a strike when hostages are in danger of being killed by the attacks. After all, all they're after is the gangsters, not the hostages.

"Where is Fushimi?" Awashima asked.

"He is fending most of them off! But we still need help with the hostages!"

"Alright, I will be there with Captain," Awashima said, her voice firm. Three men, injured, possibly from gunshot wounds, seemed so crazy.

* * *

The marbles on Anna's map then cracked in two, perfectly in half.

"Yomi. Yomi is in trouble," Anna repeated, "Scepter4 is, too."

* * *

_**Uh oh, Yomi was caught by Reisi! What will Homra do?**_

**Thanks for reading up to this point! And thanks for being patient with my publishing dates! I'm not exactly the best and planning when these chapters should be written and published...**

**This chapter was incredibly hard to write, but now, the story can take of from here!**

**And that rule about Scepter4 not attacking when too many hostages are present is just a headcanon, by the way!**

**Anyway, I don't own K Project, only Yomi and the Ayusawa Home.**

**Your reviews, favorites, and follows are cherished a lot! I appreciate them very much! Keep them coming!**

**~tsukas**


	9. red king

**A/N: I know that in Japan, you're considered an adult at age 21, but I used the American law, where you are a legal adult at 18, so the story would fit! Thanks for understanding :)**

* * *

"Anna, it makes no sense. What do you mean by trouble?" Izumo put his glasses he was polishing on top of his bar counter.

"Yomi was caught by Reisi. He will take her back to the Scepter4 headquarters to be prosecuted," Anna replied.

"What? Isn't she a minor?" Chitose asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Her 18th birthday is in 3 weeks," Anna replied, "December 30," They would then be able to put more punishment on the girl for her crimes, if they waited for her birthday long enough.

Everyone let their heads hang down. It wasn't their fault she was going to be put in jail. They couldn't do anything, and they didn't have to.

"How many charges were filed against her?" Izumo asked.

"I don't know, more than five I suppose," Anna said, trying to guess as best as she could. Everyone clicked their tongues. There was no way she could get out with more than 5 charges pressed against her. Even if she was still a minor, the punishment could be harsh.

Izumo figured they had caught Yomi by then.

"Where are they now?" Izumo asked.

"Minzune District," Anna replied. That was one place everyone heard to avoid, since it was crowded with gangs and trouble. Why were they there?

"What do we do?" Yata whispered, his hat over his eyes. No one moved, except for Mikoto, who was getting up from his nap.

"Nothing," Mikoto grumbled. She wasn't from HOMRA, and she wasn't a close friend. In fact, Mikoto didn't even care for her. He didn't even show liking toward her at all.

But, she was still a pretty good fighter if she could help Yata. And some of his clansmen showed worry at the thought of her being prosecuted and thrown in jail. Maybe it was just sympathy of her being a girl?

But it was not their responsibility to help someone who wasn't Homra. It was silent and gloomy in the bar then.

"Mikoto...?" Anna asked, wondering why he was getting up to leave.

* * *

"Who are you?" Yomi asked, backing up into a wall as Reisi walked forward. He kept walking up to her, not hesitating at all. "Get away!" Yomi called, making many of the kids run to where they heard their beloved sister screaming. But they had no idea their beloved sister was also a criminal.

"I am Munakata Reisi, leader of Scepter4," a sweat bead trickled down Yomi's forehead. "You should give up so your siblings don't see what type of person you can be when you get to enraged," Reisi looked in the corner of his eye to see small kids watching with anticipation, and some of the older kids had worry on their faces. Awashima then appeared out of Ayusawa's bedroom, standing next to her king with a stern look on her face. A stern look of satisfaction.

"You can't run away, Ryuuga," Awashima said, her eyebrows furrowing. Yomi scowled in return, and the two stares didn't soften one bit.

"Yomi, what's going on?" one small girl asked, stepping forward but scared to get to close to Reisi. The children hid behind Hikaru, who was watching with a disappointed look, knowing his crush and foster sister would be taken to jail. Yomi only grimaced and looked away. From the office room came out Ayusawa, who at first looked at the three with fright, but her face soon turned to despair as she turned back into the office room, so she wouldn't have to see the girl being hauled away with cuffs on her wrists.

"I did nothing wrong," Yomi whispered, having modern looking restraints attached to her hands. She decided to give up easily, so that she wouldn't get herself into anymore trouble. As she followed Awashima, who was holding onto her shoulder, Yomi looked at Hikaru, and the two exchanged looks.

Yomi walked down the halls of her own home, passing her room, and many other children, all of which wanted to cry.

Awashima opened the door for Yomi, and she then stepped off of the porch, and into a large steel blue van.

Awashima carefully let Yomi sit atop of the van's seat in the back, which was barricaded with a metal fence from the front. The door shut and the two commanders drove the van away.

As she sat in the seat with her hands restrained in front of her, she looked out the window to see all of her siblings watching, not understanding why she was being taken away. It crushed her inside that she probably couldn't defend herself or prove that she did her crimes for a good reason. She knew no one could be able to side with her claim. She looked down at her hands for a long time, feeling sleepy as the wheels stumbled over rocks and the van became quiet.

"The girl is very resentful. She may be difficult to confront, and with her abilities, she may not be easy to crack," Awashima informed, sliding her seat belt over her chest and reaching up to the steering wheel.

"Well, we can't worry about her as of now," Reisi replied. Awashima straightened her back.

"Ah, yes. Three men are injured in the Minzune District Mall. There are hostages,"

"We should take care of them, quick. Step on it," he said in the most nonchalant way he could.

"Understood," Awashima said, then slamming on the pedals, as if she was waiting for his approval forever.

From the back of the van, it startled Yomi as the van took off at high speed, making her agitated, and even more furious as her back slammed into her seat.

They reached somewhere where they suddenly stopped, and Awashima came into the back of the van.

Yomi's face was very scary looking, to someone who was younger, but to Awashima, it was just a regular face of a denying criminal.

"There is important business we need to take care of. You stay put," she warned, shutting the door again and locking it tight. Yomi sighed. What kind of person leaves a criminal in the back of a van? Awashima's little threat ticked the girl off, and instead of staying put like she was told, she wanted to move around as much as she could. Starting with taking the dumb restraints off. It was possible the woman and her captain were going to be gone for a while. She then fiddled with her hands for a second, but then dropped them to her legs when she couldn't get out.

"Fuck...!" she whispered, attempting to pound her own thighs. As she slammed her fists down with closed eyes from frustration, she only felt her hands hit the cold seat she was sitting in. She looked down to see her thighs, looking like a liquid substance, and her two fists going through her own thighs, as if she had punched a body of water. She gasped in surprise at first, but then slowly began to grin. The girl struggled and grunted as she tried to contort her body to get out of the seat belt that held her to the metal bench she was on. Finally, after many attempts, she was able to, ungracefully, stand on her own two feet. "Alright... I just have to-" Then, without warning, the girl could hear small blasts outside of the van. "What the fuck is going on?"

She looked through the small window that was implanted in the back door of the back of the van. Scepter4 was in combat, with long sabers in their hands as they stood in front large groups of men, who each had their own lame weapon as well.

Soon after the two groups looked as if they were exchanging some words, with Awashima and Reisi, one man pulled up a gun, and fired it. One man from Scepter4 jumped in the way to deflect it in time, so it only ricocheted off of his saber.

Yomi watched with cold sweat running down her temple as she saw the groups charging at each other. Scepter4 was greatly outnumbered, with three men injured on the sidelines being treated, and around 8 members trying to fight back the giant pool of amateur gang members. There was maybe 50 of them. 90? 100? Yomi couldn't tell, and while she was focusing on the fighting, she couldn't pull her hands out of the restraints.

She could hear shouting from the gangs, but then they would dissipate slowly, after Reisi had struck them with his saber coated in blue flames. But the yelling started over again, as the gang members multiplied.

Awashima was giving orders left and right.

"You, and you! Take care of the injured hostages! And you, take to the front!" Even though she was feminine, she was still very strong. It made Yomi almost want to help them, too. But, she shook her head.

"What the hell, Yomi? You can't help them..." she whispered, cursing at herself. But, she couldn't deny it. Even though she was in such deep trouble with the government, she still wanted to help.

Sighing, she decided to sit, realizing that what she did was really wrong, and that she deserved the punishment she was going to get. And besides, Scepter4 was just doing their job, which was hard as it was. It was for the best, wasn't it?

She only chuckled after forgetting everything she had just thought about. Sure, Scepter4 was just doing their job, but Yomi wanted to give it her all before totally giving in.

After standing up again and placing both fists in front of her chest, she exhaled slowly, concentrating.

Her plan was to try to slide her hands out of the restraints by forcibly and quickly spreading her hands apart, so then the metal will push against the outsides of her wrists. Her skin would then sense the force, and then turn to liquid.

"Alright..." she whispered, getting ready to slide her hands out. Right before she was about to pull her hands apart, the van was suddenly slapped with something. Possibly, a body.

"Ah!" Yomi squealed, falling over. Her head collided with the floor of the van, and for a moment, she felt knocked out. "Holy, shit..." she whispered, groaning as she pushed herself off of the floor, which was cold and lumpy. She looked down to see asphalt under her, and the car above her. Shocked, she squealed again and tried pushing herself out from under the van. When she thought she was from under the car, she felt something at her feet. She looked back to see tall heels.

"Yomi! I told you to stay sti-" and the voice was suddenly carried off, and so were the tall heels from the ground.

Yomi gasped, realizing that it was Awashima about to scold her for escaping the van, but she was quickly swooped away off her feet, with fire trailing behind her. Maybe she was hit with something, or maybe she had to jump out of the way? Perhaps, someone pushed her? Whoever it was, must have been strong or had the guts to fire and attack at Awashima.

Once she was able to get a clear look at the small view she had under the car, she saw a hand reach down, grabbing her ankle, and pull her out form under the van.

"N-No!" Yomi squealed, her skirt flowing at her stomach. She tried pushing her skirt up, with her two hands that were free.

She must have successfully put enough force on her wrists that her hands were able to turn to liquid to slide out. That was one accomplishment she reached, but she didn't understand who the man was, or why he had pulled her from under the van.

"Mikoto Suoh! Unhand the strain, immediately!" Awashima yelled.

The red haired man only smirked back at her, as he threw the teen to the side. He watched as the gang members and Scepter4 looked at him with confusion, as his hands became enveloped in fire. He threw a ball of light to the crowd of gangs, and watched as their clothes became ash. He didn't care if there were hostages like Scepter4 did.

"Suoh!" Awashima growled, running to reprimand him, but Reisi stopped her, stepping in front of her path abruptly. Awashima frowned. "But, Captain-"

"Put out the fire, and tend to your clansmen and hostages," he demanded.

Yomi watched, her eyes terrified, at the figure above her. Red hair, tall, white shirt, powers of fire; she heard about him. The Red King.

* * *

**Alright! I'm definitely going to revise this chapter, because it seems a little rushed and bland... But, I hope you enjoy it. Sorry about the late updates, I've just been busy with school. I got nominated by 3 teachers for Honor Society, so I've been trying to work hard to keep my grades up. Thanks for reading!**

******So, if you were wondering, Yomi is a complex personality. I would like to use her heterochromatic eyes as an excuse for that, as they represent her indecisive personality. First of all, she has a strong sense of justice, but she prefers to fight crimes by causing crime... (Which means she starts fights and beats them to death when they have done something bad) She takes laws into her own hands! Also, she is very bad at controlling her powers, but she has an innate ability on how to use them. Lastly, she is very afraid of the Red King, since she has heard of the trouble and damage he has caused. I should have gone into more detail on how scared Yomi was about seeing Mikoto, but that's what new chapters are for!**

**Follow, Favorite, or Review please!**


	10. messy

It wasn't a joke when you mentioned the Red King, Mikoto Suoh.

When she was younger, Yomi had heard of this so called, Suoh, all the time, from the old men and young teens who talked in bars and stores.

_"Have you heard?" A teen clad in a Ashinaka uniform asked, poking his friends arm while entering a small cafe. The two teens sat in a table behind Yomi, who was only 15 at the time. _

_"What now?" His friend turned, in the same uniform, with an exasperated expression on his face, as if his friend spouted nonsense all the time. _

_"That guy who runs the red clan, he's been busting some drug dealers all over Shizume lately!"_

_"Wow, cool," his friend replied, not seeming interested. The boy frowned._

_"Tch, you're just pissed that you like Scepter4 better," The other boy turned around in response with an upset glare.  
_

_"Well, I do!"_

_"Scepter4 can't make flames come out of their hands, and destroy an entire gang in a minute!" The boy tired to persuade his friend._

_"Yeah, they could!" _

_"You know, I heard the man kills people with just a flick of the wrist. You don't see Scepter4 doing that," _

_"That's because they're civilized! Scepter4 has way more power and strength than that 'Suoh'!" _

_"Shut up," _

_"Suoh's gonna rule this place someday, you'll see,"_

Particularly, Yomi didn't care about them, or who was better. She really just wanted to listen about that guy, 'Suoh'.

She had heard about him a lot, around that time, and she knew of the things he would do if you endangered his clansmen. Yomi really had no clue what clan Mikoto belonged to; she only knew of the "Red Clan".

Over time, she learned that he could cast himself in flames, and he would not be burned by them. Also, that he could grant this power to anyone who is deemed "worthy" of his flames.

She could only think of how he would burn someone to ash if they messed with him, or if they weren't worthy of the flame.

It made her shudder, once and a while, but she tried to convince herself it was just some bullshit rumors, and maybe Mikoto Suoh wasn't even real.

But there he was, him. The Red King, Mikoto Suoh.

She had seen him before, when Yata had come to save her, but she had no idea that that was him until Awashima spoke his name.

Awashima clutched her sword in her right hand as she bent down to help one injured hostage up, and she watched as Reisi and Mikoto stepped in front of each other.

Everything became silent, as the two kings glared and smirked at each other, and as the remaining gang members fainted or died from the flames or retreated.

Mikoto fluffed his hair.

"Munakata..." he grumbled, his voice deep and booming. It was the first time Yomi had heard his voice, and it surely was fit for someone who was to rule over others.

"Suoh," Reisi began, "What are you doing here?" Reisi asked, his smirk turning into a straight line. Mikoto light a cigarette, making Reisi start to feel annoyed with his nonchalant behavior. His straight lined mouth turned into a large glower.

After taking some breaths in and out from his cigarette, Suoh explained.

"This girl... " he glanced over his shoulder at Yomi, who sucked in a gasp at the glare, "I want the charges off of her," he said, bluntly.

"Oh?" Reisi asked, raising his eyebrows, his smirk coming back.

"Yeah,"

"How can you satisfy those who charged her in the first place?" Reisi asked, folding his arms. Mikoto chuckled softly.

"Who cares? I'd just burn 'em,"

Reisi's eyes closed, and he took in a large breath. He should have expected that response out of him.

Yomi, still sitting at Mikoto's feet, listened quietly. She had no idea what was going on.

And Mikoto, he was just wanting to take a nap and go home.

Reisi took a look at the girl who was watching with sad eyes, not understanding why someone would want her out of jail. Yomi looked away, feeling scared of the response Munakata would give.

Reisi put his sword back into its holster, and he gave some directions.

"I will convince the people to drop the charges, as long as you take this girl into HOMRA," Mikoto gave a small frown. He just wanted to let the girl go back to her orphanage or whatever. He had no intention whatsoever to bring her into HOMRA. "I want to see her HOMRA mark in less than a week," Reisi smiled smugly. He knew this would bother Mikoto a bit. It would, more than anyone could imagine.

"Whatever,"

Yomi's eyes widened.

"Wh-" she squeaked, placing her hand accidently on Mikoto's foot to push herself up. This had actually made Mikoto jump in his boots a bit, since when anyone but his clansmen touched him, they were usually a threat. As she pulled her hand away from his shoe, he whirled around, placing his hand enveloped in flames right in front of Yomi's face, ready to punch her. It was only instinct; he didn't mean to, as he pulled his hand back and tried to step away from the frightened girl, who had been burnt at the cheek. A small red mark appeared on her skin, but it was only a little flint of ash. Mikoto's eyes widened for a moment, as he realized a problem.

"Ah, Suoh, you scared her," Reisi chided, turning his back. "One week," he reminded.

Awashima then ran to her captain, her eyes bulging as she saw Yomi dust her damaged clothes off a little and follow Suoh with shaky steps, keeping a distance.

"Captain! That girl is-" Awashima started to object, but Reisi quickly intercepted.

"Leave it, Awashima-kun. I shall handle it," Fushimi clicked his tongue.

"Damn strain. She slipped out," he whispered.

"How could she be so important?" Awashima asked, shaking her head.

"She's not. His heart is just too big to see a little girl get prosecuted," Reisi sighed, shaking his head at Suoh's "kindness".

"Oh, and so you don't have a big heart?" Fushimi joked. Awashima raised and eyebrow, and Reisi stared back at the two with cold, unwavering eyes.

"I don't," the two froze at his tone, which was serious and hard. Reisi turned forward again. "Awashima, contact those who filed charges against Ryuuga, quickly please,"

Awashima nodded.

"Understood,"

* * *

Yomi blinked rapidly, trying to catch up with Mikoto's steps, but still trying to distance herself from him.

"Thank you," she wanted to say, but she couldn't find the words.

Or maybe even, "Um, who are you?" or, "What the fuck is going on?!"

No, neither of those would work, at all...

"Why did you help me?" she started, holding her head down. Her words were sudden, and made Mikoto stop in his tracks. He only grumbled in reply, and then kept walking.

"What?" Yomi asked, started to feel frustrated. Mikoto said nothing. Yomi then stayed silent. It was the best thing to do, until they reached the familiar bar, titled, HOMRA. Yomi eyed the sign carefully, remembering how she had seen it before, a couple of days ago, in fact.

"H-Homra...?" Yomi whispered, her voice almost breaking. This was the Red King's clan, Homra, and she had been so close to it this whole time.

* * *

Anna sat closely next to the door, waiting for Mikoto to come back, after he had demanded no one follow after him when he strutted out the door a few minutes ago.

No one noticed her reason for sitting so close to the door, like it was her guardian. They kept on with their normal activities, such as screaming and arguing over a game of checkers or Reversi/Othello. Kusanagi was polishing his crystal glasses and bar counter as usual, and Totsuka was trying to keep everyone cheerful like he did everyday. It was a rather normal day for the Homra members; but they still didn't know where Mikoto was, or what he was doing, or who he was with.

Anna knew, and Kusanagi had an idea.

Kusanagi glanced at Anna, who was not including herself with the others- but instead sitting next to the door, with a small frown on her face. Being the protective person he was, he couldn't help but ask.

"Anna, is there a reason you're acting so concerned?" he set both his hands on the counter as he leaned on both of them. Everyone turned their attention, hearing Kusanagi's question. If the little princess of Homra was a little upset, there would be an uproar.

Anna shifted her gaze upwards, her frown still stuck to her face.

"Are you lamenting about something?" Totsuka asked. But then again, what could a young child lament about? Her frown remained, and soon everyone else began to sulk. Anna realized the worry she was putting on everyone's shoulders, and so the truth had to come out.

She took a small breath and straightened her back. Her big red orbs seemed to pierce through every pair of eyes that was staring at her.

"The girl," she whispered, "the girl is here- Ryuuga," she stated, her eyes dull.

Everyone stared, disbelief and confusion on their faces. Izumo sighed. He knew it. He couldn't let that girl get prosecuted.

"Ryuuga?" Yata asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "Ah! Ryuuga!"

"The girl with the weird eyes?" Chitose commented.

"I think that's her!" Shohei exclaimed.

Suddenly, the door opened, and the bell attached to the door rang.

The whole bar looked to see Mikoto, who had an austere face on as usual. They all shifted their gazes all over the place, looking for the girl.

"Excuse me..." a quavering voice breathed. The door shut, making the room so silent, you could hear the traffic that was a mile away.

The figure of a slender petite girl stood atop of the mat that was placed first thing after the door. Her clothes were ragged, and her hair was messy and dirty, and since it was so pale, it looked brown. Her skirt that was originally a light blue, was black, and the rim that was sewed to the end was ripped off at the end, making her skirt have fringe all around the bottom. Her whole outfit and appearance was dirty, and ragged. But her eyes, they still shined brightly, unlike the rest of her.

"This is Yomi," Mikoto grumbled, sitting on the couch, hoping to catch some sleep. "She's gonna have to stay with HOMRA for a while,"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Yay for Yomi, the charges may be dropped! And she gets to stay with HOMRA, to Reisi's demands...**

**And I hope you know the small problem that Homra will run into when they try to let Yomi into the clan. Just to clarify and give a hint, you can only be accepted into Homra if you are worthy of the King's flame, meaning that when his flames touches you, you cannot be burned. **

**Do you know now? ^o^**

**If you haven't figured it out yet, don't worry, I'll mention it in the next chapter. **

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! It makes me really happy, so keep them coming~**

**thank you for reading!**


	11. not sisters

Anna gave two glances at the girl, and that was it.

She didn't care for her. She didn't want her, because she knew from the start, she was not worthy to be in HOMRA.

And besides, Anna was the only girl in HOMRA.

But the others didn't know why she was there in the first place, exactly.

Was she kidnapped by Mikoto? Did she ask for his assistance? Maybe she just decided to follow him home. Either of those was a possibility, but what about her and SCEPTER4? Where were they?

All these questions bounced in everyone's heads, but the person who felt the most frustration was Yomi. She didn't understand any of this. From the beginning at the school courtyard to now, she had no idea what was going on- she only wanted to hide herself as much as she could.

But now, there was no where to hide from this group. Their eyes were practically glued onto her. It was making her uncomfortable, and she began to fidget tremendously. Her hands began to shake, but she pushed them back. Her legs wobbled, but she straightened them. Since she was in a headquarters for a clan with a rowdy past, she realized her situation. Anyone could hear the thumps coming from her chest every second, as she pulled her sweater she was wearing tightly over her body.

It was silent, and no one said a thing.

But Totsuka got up form his seat, and approached Yomi, quietly.

Her heart stopped when he stood in front of her. She only kept her head down, and she closed her eyes waiting for what was about to happen.

"...Do you want to get cleaned up?" the man asked. Yomi gasped slightly, as if she had no expectancy to that question. He looked at her sympathetically. Normally, Fujishima was the one who brought in strays, not Mikoto. But if Mikoto brought a stray in, they must be important.

Yomi held her arms tightly around her chest. What the hell was he asking her? What did he mean by clean up? A shower? A change of clothes?

"I wanna go home," she shivered. The bar was cold like it was when she first entered on her first day. And she was wearing a torn skirt. Her boots barely went up to her knees, so they couldn't hide any bruises or wounds. It was quiet in the bar again. No one responded to her. Then, in a louder voice, she repeated herself.

"I wanna go home...!" she exclaimed, like a tired little girl who spent to much time at the carnival would say.

"Before you can go home," Mikoto interrupted, "you gotta do some things for us," he breathed out his cigarette that was nearly to a crisp. Yomi blinked her eyes.

"What do you mean?" her voice turning stern. It was hard to believe that the girl who looked so conserved and shy would soon turn mean and erratic.

"You heard that commander. He wants you to be in Homra, who knows why," Mikoto replied. Everyone looked at each other with shock.

"What? No way!" Yomi cried, almost tumbling backwards. Her legs felt so weak and shaky. Because of all of the things she was going through, she could feel her mind ripping in half. She was going to lose it, and this King saves her from going to jail and wants her to join his gang for no reason? That just made it a whole lot worse. "No way am I going to be in some gang! For my whole life, I've never wanted to be in a clan! All gangs do are sit around and cause trouble for people! I was the one who protected those people! So I don't understand why I was taken by those idiots in the blue in the first place!" she was running out of breath and energy, and felt like fainting.

It was true that this was all so much to put on the young girl, but Mikoto couldn't help but want to see what she could do.

"So gangs just sit around and cause trouble?" Mikoto smirked.

"Yes!" Yomi screamed. She knew of so many gangs that had hurt her neighbors and caused problems. And she made all of them disappear without a trace.

"How do you know?" Mikoto asked.

"Because when I see any trouble in town, it relates back to some gang!" Yomi's voice was cracking, but she still kept on.

"You protect people, huh?"

"Yes. I do!"

"How?"

"By killing those who carry out misdoings." Yomi held her stare on the Red King tightly. And he did the same, unfazed by her scowls.

"Who knew a little girl like you could kill," The king wanted to make her angry. By doing that, she would come charging at him, hopefully. That's what he needed.

Yomi's fists balled up. Her mouth went straight, and her eyes began to glow. The red one was overpowering the blue.

"Don't you dare make fun of me. I don't care who you are. Don't make fun of me," she threatened. Even though she only had power to just throw one successful punch, she was going to use it on that King.

Mikoto blew a puff of smoke from his lips. The girl was at her limit. He pulled another cigarette out of his coat and lit it. He noticed her eyes were glowing brightly in the dim light. Everyone in Homra knew it, too, but didn't dare to say a word.

"Be quiet, kid," the red haired man said. The young girl's eye twitched, and she couldn't control her legs, as they were sprinting over and pouncing in the air, her fist ready to strike Mikoto's cheek.

The King only stuck his newly lit cigarette out in front of Yomi's body as she ran in front of him, and sure enough, like he had thought and seen before, his whole arm went through the girl's stomach. He felt a sensation relating to when a person plunges their hand in a pool of water too fast. The girl let out a whimper, as she felt something fly through her mid-section quickly.

She found herself lying atop of the king's body, her eyes wide with tears building up almost in the corner of her eyes. He pulled his arm through her stomach, and she sighed with relief. She felt defeated.

"Mikoto? What did you do?" Izumo asked, looking at the girl who was slumped over the man like he was quite disgusted. Mikoto softly pushed the girl over to the side of the couch after he saw her eyes close from exhaustion.

"Didn't you hear what Anna said a day ago? This girl is a strain," the King replied, gruffly. Izumo shook his head.

"Well, you didn't have to split her in half,"

"She started it,"

Izumo sighed. He of course didn't like strays entering his bar, so strays who were messy were even worse. "She should get cleaned up. I feel bad for the poor kid," he noted that her clothes were torn, exposing some skin, which was very much indeed improper. He looked over at Totsuka, who shook his head.

"No, thank you. Teenage girls seem a little dangerous," Totsuka chuckled, holding his hands up in defense and smiling. He would just have to wait until Anna was around Yomi's age. Everyone else looked away; some blushing and some grimacing. They would rather jump in a volcano than get caught changing a girl's shirt. Not even Chitose volunteered, but then again, he wouldn't stoop so low as to helping an injured girl change just to peek at her lingerie. Yata lowered his hat, Kamamoto whistled softly, and Shohei began to stride slowly out the back door. Izumo clicked his tongue.

"So, we should just take her back to her little orphanage house, then?" Izumo suggested, walking out in front of his counter.

"But imagine the uproar that would be caused when some young men come to an old lady's door with a girl in torn clothing in their arms," Totsuka said, rubbing his head with modesty. Izumo nodded. That would be a problem for them if the widow accused them of kidnapping, assault, or even rape. The boys shuddered, for they were all thinking about what could be assumed when they arrive at that doorstep with that girl in their arms.

"Why don't we just sit her on the porch then ring the door bell, run away, and blame it on Scepter4?" Yata partially joked, grinning a bit.

When all of them finally thought Mikoto was just asleep, he then interrupted, causing everyone to jump. His grumpy voice thundered through the bar.

"You can't do that. The only reason she's here is because that damn Blue King wants her here, if she wants to stay outta jail. I'm sure if we let her run around town, she'll get caught again," Mikoto's eyes lowered once again, and he presumed his nap.

"So, we're out of choices, huh?" Totsuka chuckled. The mood became downcast, as everyone couldn't think of anything to do.

"We can't just leave her like that," Izumo sighed.

"But there is no one who can help her change," Kamamoto noted.

"And we can't have her go by herself out in the city," Shohei whispered. All of the men groaned, but little Anna hopped up from the couch.

"I will do it," she whispered, walking in front of Yomi's sleeping body.

"But Anna, you are much too small," Izumo informed, staring down at Anna with worried eyes.

"I will do it," she repeated, her voice louder. She looked up at Izumo with eyes that didn't falter at all. Izumo almost stepped back in surprise, but smiled softly.

"Alright, but be careful. And if you need help, just scream out," Izumo walked back to his bar counter and grabbed some towels. "Try wiping her down with some water. I think it's better than a shower," he tossed the towels over to Anna who caught them in her lap.

The boys looked on with curiosity as the small girl proceeded to pulling the girl off the couch by her arms. Yomi hit the floor with a thud as she slumped of the couch. All of the boys cringed when they saw Anna dragging Yomi's body into the hallway.

"Anna, I could help you-" Chitose offered his help, but he was only rejected by the girl.

"No," she whispered, disappearing into her room. The only reason she was doing this was because she didn't want her clansmen to worry so much about Yomi, since she wasn't something to worry about.

She was just some strain.

With white hair,

beautiful eyes,

a pretty face,

and curves...

Anna shook her head, thinking that she would be just like that someday, but with manners and common sense.

She only sighed as she reached her bedroom and pulled Yomi atop of her bed. She had to catch her breath after pulling and pushing 115 pounds.

She stared at the older girl for a few seconds, but then began to undress her shirt. It was a good thing that Anna agreed to helping, since she was the only girl in the clan, and that if Yomi woke up, she wouldn't panic as much.

Anna couldn't help but think that the two girls' roles had switched. It was as if Anna was the little sister, and Yomi was the elder sister, except Anna was taking care of her "big sister" instead of the other way around. It was quite odd to know that this rough girl who seemed to be a mean fighter, was the older sister to many other children. Maybe she was a sweet sister, or maybe she acted the same way she did with Mikoto. But, she felt a kindness inside the girl, but it could only be shown to people she truly loved.

Anna's face did not change when she got Yomi down to only a her underpants and tank top.

The young girl pushed the pillow under Yomi's head closer, so her neck wouldn't hurt as much, and she carefully tiptoed out the door to get a small bowl of cool water from the sink.

The guys turned to see Anna walking up to the counter's sink and taking a plastic bowl from the cupboard as she hopped up on the stepping stool. It was quite cute when the very petite and short girl tried turning the faucet on, which was a little rusted and hard to push. But today, her strength must have doubled since with one push of her palm, the faucet began spouting out water, which she caught in the small blue bowl.

No one said a word as Anna began to step down from the stool and proceeded to walk into the hallway.

"Don't come through the door anytime soon, please." Anna whispered, looking back behind her. Izumo and Totsuka nodded, as everyone else watched with amazement as the tiny child took on the responsibility of taking care of the rambunctious Yomi. The door gave a small squeak before closing, and everyone looked at each other with worry.

* * *

**Finally updated! Well, this chapter only explains what happens in Homra, so I haven't gotten to the point where we understand what's going in Ayusawa Home. **

**Anna doesn't really like Yomi for certain reason. Because of Yomi's unpredictability, Anna has taken a slight disliking. Also, if she were to be tested for the entrance test, Yomi would be burned, meaning that she is unworthy of Homra for some reason, and Anna doesn't like that either. But she is still willing to come to like Yomi a bit, by volunteering herself to help. (I'm going pretty OOC here, please bare with it for a while .)  
**

**I hope you like this chapter, and I hope everyone is having a good spring break~**

**Thanks for reading! Review, Favorite, or Follow, please!**


End file.
